Back to the Real World from Oz
by Maleficent-darkgoodwitch2416
Summary: My family and I end up in Oz, during the hurricane in book four, and now must find a way home, save Oz, save the world and defeat the Wicked Witch of the West. We just can't keep ourselves out of trouble, can we?
1. Chapter 1

_Back to the Real World from Oz_

_Maximum Danger Magnet Charging Off Batchelder Martinez Ride's POV_

I glanced at the other members of my flock/family. They appeared to be holding up well, all things considered. Well, let's see, we're flying in the middle of a category five hurricane—not the best idea I've ever had—and trying to escape the Uber-Director and Gozen. I saw a flying house—I guessed it was Dorothy's house—you know, the one that crushed the Wicked Witch of the East in the _Wizard of Oz_—since it's the only flying house I've ever heard of—and yelled, "Guys, house! Everyone land on the roof! Iggy, six degrees northwest from where you and Fang are flying with Akila!" We all landed carefully—and Fang calmly said, "Brace yourselves." How he manages to stay calm even in the worst situations is beyond me. I was about ready to start panicking. That's not like me, I assure you. I probably should tell you about us.

So, there's normally seven of us, but right now there's eight of us. There's me—Maximum, Max, Ride—I can fly at supersonic speeds and have a Voice in my head—Fang—dark, silent, and blend into any dark background—Iggy—blind, can cook like a pro, can feel colors, and make amazing bombs—Nudge—never shuts up, can feel past emotions, and can attract metal—the Gasman—Gasser or Gazzy—pitch-perfect, and I mean, pitch-perfect imitations of someone else and can make bombs with Iggy, but he comes with a major, and I mean major, design flaw—and his little sister, Angel—mind-reading, changing appearances, breathing underwater, and talking to fish. Total—one of our two dogs—can talk and is growing wings. Our second dog—Akila—is 100% normal—actually she's not really our dog, but she'll be part of the family soon enough.

The six of us humans—or I should say—part humans also have wings—like birds. We can fly. We were born to fly. Soon, Total, our talking dog, will be flying with us, because he's growing wings.


	2. Chapter 2

When the house landed, we all carefully slid off the roof. I motioned to the flock and hissed, "Stay together." The others nodded obediently. I looked at Fang, who darted into the shadows and scanned the surrounding area. He nodded quickly to me. We ran over to join him and I said, "Don't let your guard down, ever, guys. We don't know where we are, but we do know that if we're not careful..." "We'll get killed," Iggy finished. "Thank you, Iggy," I said. Fang glanced up at the sky and Angel pressed closer to me as he whispered, "Gozen." I glanced skyward and then rocketed upward toward Gozen and the Uber-Director. After I'd finished dealing with them, Fang stiffened and we all froze scanning the surrounding area, Iggy listening intently for any danger.

Then I slowly stepped forward, hissing to Fang, "If anything happens, take the others, and get out of here. I'll find the seven of you as soon as I can." Fang glared at me and said, "Max, I promised you I'd never leave you again. I don't care what you say. We're sticking together." The others all agreed. I sighed, and said, "Okay, fine. Just stay close to me and don't do anything that will make us stick out. We need to _**BLEND**_ in,"—I was extra careful to put a great deal of emphasis on the word blend—something none of us are very good at doing—we discovered that in Virginia—see book 2—I'm not about to rehash that adventure.


	3. Author's Note

_**A/N. Hey guys, listen up. I have a poll for deciding who gets sacrificed to Max's wrath and tells her that Angel's missing. So far, no one, besides me, has voted on it. So vote for who you want to sacrifice to Max's wrath or I won't update this story anymore and you'll never know Max's reaction, if Angel is found, and if the person is killed. It's on my profile and if no one else votes, the person I voted for to be the sacrifice will be the one sent. I want someone to say I think so-and-so should face Max. So go vote.  
**_


	4. Author's Note 2

**_A/N. Hey guys, thanks for all the votes so far. We're halfway done. Just 50 more votes and you'll learn who gets sacrificed to Max's wrath. So be sure to vote.  
_**


End file.
